William Bell
Lt. William Bell (played by Tom Hiddleston) is the marriage, family and sex psychologist working in San Francisco. As a British native, he migrated to the Academy after hopes of overcoming a troublesome upbringing. Using his candid tactics, he has been working with officers and civilians alike in hopes of promoting healthier and happier relationships. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born February 09, 2370. *Parents - Margaret Hughes (2345) and Thomas Bell (2340). *Step-Father - Edward Hughes (2339). *Step-Mother - Leena Xavier (2355). After the suicide death of the Bell's daughter, Kathryn, Margaret and Thomas were not able to reconcile their pain and differences and ended up divorcing. With William in the middle, he went to live with his mother and later his step-father, Edward, in London when she remarried in 2387. His father went on to also remarry, finding a Betazoid woman named Lenna while he was living off planet and they married in 2388. William was thirteen years old when his sister was raped by an ex-boyfriend of hers and she was put into the hospital. She spent a year getting psychological help but when he was only fourteen she committed suicide. This act totally changed the direction of his life and his career. Wish to learn more about the psychology of sex and criminal violence prompted him to join the Academy with a focus in psychology when he was eighteen and to help prevent this from happening to others, as well as feeling like he had more control. Sibling(s) *Older Sister - Kathryn Bell (2365-2384) *Maternal, Younger Half-Brother - Joseph Hughes (2388). *Maternal, Younger Half-Brother - Alexander Hughes (2390). *Paternal, Younger Half-Sister - Marlina Bell (2388). Extended Family Paternal *Aunt - Annie Bell (2350) Personal Life Scarlet Mansfield William met his first serious girlfriend, Scarlet Mansfield, because she was his sister's best friend throughout his life. When his sister died, they continued to remain close and when he was 18 years old they reacquainted. Becoming involved, they remained together from 2388-2393 when he finally graduated from the Academy. Deciding that his career was more important and therefore his ultimate goals, they broke up and remain in occassional contact. Alora Lorbin William met his former lover, Alora Lorbin, in 2393 when he moved to Betazoid for his post-graduate studies. Going to Betazed to be close to his father's side of the fmaily, he met Alora when he was in his Masters class for sexual psychology. Both started to informally date and were friends-with-benefits. When he graduated fro mhis doctorate program he moved back to Earth and the two remained sexually active until she was married in 2400 - they are still close friends. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2389-2393, William took family and general psychology with a focus on marriage issues within the military. He had taken a one year Academy prep-program before admission from 2388-2389. Military Service Upon graduation he went to Betazed to take his Masters degree in marriage and sexual psychology from 2393-2396. He continued on to get his PhD in sex psychology and criminal pathology to help victims like his sister. After successfully defending his dissertation in 2400, he went back to Earth to serve under Dr. Wills Holmaen for an internship from 2400-2402. In January, 2403 he was given his own practice in the same offices as Holmaen and Admiral Denorian Thay; and because he is still in Starfleet, he is qualified to counsell officers and civilians. Years as *'Ensign: '''2393-2396; *'Lt. JG:' 2396;2400; *'Lieutenant: 2400-Current. Commendations *'''Cadet Star: Give to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'Acheivement Ribbon:' Awarded to an officer whose work and acheivements in a particulare field has exceeded expercations of Starfleet Category:Secondary Character - Katrina Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots Category:United Federation of Planets